El único buen baile
by AllysterRaven
Summary: Traducción de una divertidísima historia de SymbolismEgg. "Devitto odia aprender a bailar el pavane. Odia a esos putos ciempiés demoníacos, también. Oh, y Tyki apesta". "Jasdero y Devitto son forzados a aprender bailes de salón para mezclarse en la alta sociedad."


Okay, ya he descubierto qué odio con toda mi alma. No tanto como esos putos Exorcistas y su asquerosa Inocencia, pero casi.

Odio los bailes de salón. Los _detesto_. Los odio más que esos ciempiés gigantes, como ese retorciéndose cuando pisé fuera de la cama descalzo un día la semana pasada. Casi que chillé cuando lo vi, y me mordió el pie antes que pudiera hacer nada más que darme cuenta de lo repulsivo que era. Jasdero tomó una de sus botas y golpeamos esa cosa hasta hacerla irreconocible. Él no pudo ponerse dicha bota hasta al cabo de un par de días, y mi pie mordido, bueno, se hinchó. Dolió como el mismo Infierno caminar por una temporada. Dios, odio esos ciempiés.

Ahora mismo quiero destrozar la cabeza de Tyki con mi bota. Está bailando algo llamado "pavane" con Lulu, puesto que se supone que nos está enseñando cómo hacerlo. Luce un tanto presumido con ello, también. Sabe que estamos odiando esto. Desde que él se supone que nos está mostrando, nosotros se supone que deberíamos estar mirando, pero no he estado prestando atención. Jasdero ha estado mirando atentamente la araña de cristal por medio baile. Estamos en un gran salón mal ventilado — sí, mal ventilado, porque no tiene ventanas y sabemos que está soleado fuera.

No podemos correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia fuera, puesto que Rhode está sentada en una larga y mantelada mesa contra la pared. Lleva un vestido con demasiados volantes y no suficientes lazos. Tiene una perezosa sonrisa en sus labios. Probablemente por la misma razón que Tyki luce presumido.

Un montón de hijos de puta en nuestra nueva família.

Al lado de Rhode hay uno de esos fonógrafos como el que nos mostró antes, haciendo sonar música demasiado complicada, como la que le gusta al Conde.

Él es el que nos está forzando a aprender, por supuesto. De otro modo ya nos habríamos _ido_. Fuera. El jefe dice que tenemos que mezclarnos en la alta sociedad, la cual es todo cabrones ricos con ropa cubierta tratando de bailar contigo. No creas que no hemos intentado ya librarnos, pero eso terminó con el Conde dando vueltas tras nuestra puerta hasta que nos cambiásemos la ropa para ponernos nuestro estúpido traje.

Así que aquí estamos en estas _opresivas_ vestimentas y estoy pensando en lo mucho que preferiría llevar pantalones de cuero y cuerdas, cuando oh mira, ¡el baile terminó! No recuerdo una mierda. Era jodidamente aburrido y todo lucía igual.

Jasdero deja de contemplar la araña de cristal y mira alrededor, esperando que la clase de baile haya terminado, pero por supuesto no es tan fácil.

"Ahora os toca intentarlo vosotros", dice Tyki, después de enfocar en nuestra dirección como si no hubiera estado toda la mañana picando putas rocas con un pico o lo que cojones hagas en las minas.

"¿¡Qué!?" chilla Jasdero. Mi misma sensación.

Lulu se está yendo, zorra suertuda. Por las puertas dobles se va, y se filtran rayos del sol bajo el que tanto me gustaría estar.

"Hemos mirado tu jodido baile. ¿Qué más quieres?" Le protesto a Tyki. Pregunta razonable.

"Ahora tenéis que aprenderlo, Devitto" dice Rhode, bajando de la mesa. Toma la muñeca de Jasdero. Él la mira infeliz. Apártate, Rhode.

"Nos piramos" Digo. Sí, tal vez podamos irnos a las calles de alguna enorme ciudad por un tiempo y— nah, sé que eso sería estúpido. Fue tentador por un momento, aún así.

Tyki, en ese traje, se mantiene frente a mí "Te acostumbraste a la ropa cara y a los baños calientes bastante deprisa— bailar en salones es otra parte de este mundo".

"Ahora que lo dices, Tyki" Dice Rhode "La manera en la que vas de vagabundo la mitad del tiempo. Vosotros no quieréis ser como él, ¿verdad?"

Riéndonos de Tyki, negamos con la cabeza.

Rhode asiente, luciendo demasiado satisfecha, y coloca de nuevo la aguja en el fonógrafo. ¿Quieres decir que tenemos que sufrir con esa canción _otra vez_?

Y otra vez, y otra vez. "Genial, vamos allá" digo tras el primer jodido baile con Tyki, pero él me sujeta fuerte y me dice que me estaba moviendo muy deprisa.

Sí, porque en algún momento debí estar pensando que el puto baile terminaría más deprisa de ese modo, pero por supuesto no lo hizo. Entonces están todas las veces que tropecé por pasos mal hechos. Pues, _otra vez_.

Jasdero no lo está haciendo mucho mejor. Se está moviendo demasiado lento, y no con el ritmo. "Bailas como un zombie", ríe Rhode en lo que Tyki y yo pasamos por su lado.

Puta zorra. Jasdero obviamente _trata_ de aprender los pasos de baile _—_más que yo— y se mantiene cabizbajo para asegurarse de que no pisa los pies de Rhode.

Ah, sí, ¿mencioné que he estado pisando los pies de Tyki un montón? Debe estar llevando zapatos duros, pero puedo decir por cómo se estremece que estoy haciendo _algo_ bien.

No están muy satisfechos con nuestro progreso, no es que me importe, y justo cuando estamos empezando a sentirnos algo esperanzados al final de cada canción y miramos hacia la puerta, Rhode corre de nuevo a ajustar la aguja del fonógrafo, y empiezo a querer dispararme en la cabeza de nuevo.

En algún momento alrededor del segundo o tercer baile, miro a Jasdero para ver cómo lo lleva (Mal—No bailando tanto como dando bandazos de lado a lado). Tyki lo mira también.

"Rhode, ¿le estás enseñando a Jasdero la parte de la mujer?" pregunta, y Rhode responde con el destello de una sonrisa maliciosa que me hace querer golpearla.

Jasdero se detiene. "¡Pero Jasdevi son chicos!"

"Aún está aprendiendo a bailar", dice Rhode, y entonces se dirige a Tyki, quien la mira con el ceño fruncido "¡El Conde no me dijo que tuviera que enseñarles a bailar como chicos!"

"¡Me cago en todo, Rhode!" Grito por encima del hombro.

"¡Rhode, comienza desde el principio y asegúrate que sepa la otra mitad!" dice Tyki.

"¡Qué!" Grita Jasdero.

Rhode ignora esto y coloca una de las manos del rubio en su hombro. "De acuerdo, Jasdero, no escuches a la música, solo pon los pies donde te diga..."

En este momento, Tyki y yo nos estamos moviendo demasiado deprisa y casi tropezándonos el uno con el otro. "No me estás enseñando la parte de la chica, ¿no?" Pregunto, sospechando. Morirá si lo está haciendo. No, en serio.

"No", responde.

Siento una sonrisa en mi rostro por vez primera desde que todo el endemoniado rollo del baile comenzó. "Eso significa que tú estás bailando como una tía".

Tyki da su mueca de No-puedo-ganar. Eso siempre me alza los ánimos.

Jasdero y yo empezamos a bailar de nuevo por Dios-sabe-cuánto tiempo. Casi como una pesadilla. Jasdero está luchando con la parte del hombre, y cuánto más odio le dedica a Rhode, más feliz se vuelve ella. Quiero bailar el vals hacia allí y pisotear sus pies, y lo haría si no supiera que eso me causaría morir apuñalado. Jodida Rhode.

Tyki mantiene sus brazos tiesos, tratando de mantenerse lejos de mí y de mis pisotadas. "Esa ropa te queda bien", dice de repente, y parece que lo dice de corazón.

"¿Huh?"

"Ahora debes aprender el arte de elogiar a tu pareja. Es una parte importante de las fiestas, incluso cuando no estás bailando".

Estoy horrorizado. ¿¡Hay algo más que baile!? La gente rica está pirada.

"Decirle a tu pareja que su vestido es hermoso es una apuesta segura. Complimentar su danza, también".

Bueno, esto es estúpido. "¿Y qué pasa si su baile apesta?"

"Ese no es el punto", dice Tyki, luciendo irritado.

"Ya, ¿y cuál es el punto?"

"Si lo fuera, no podría ser tan malo como _tu_ baile".

Con rápidos pasos esquiva mi intento de pisar sus dedos de los pies. Sonríe como si me estuviera tentando o algo. "¿Qué tal entonces? ¿Quieres intentarlo también y decir algo bonito por una vez?"

"Eres demasiado alto", digo. "Y necesitas una ducha".

"Sé que es difícil", dice Tyki, "pero diciendo cosas bonitas a la gente te harán ser algo llamado 'popular', que puede ser útil cuando—"

Abandono los pasos, que probablemente estuviera haciendo demasiado deprisa de todos modos, y trato de romperle los dedos de los pies a Tyki. No me importa si lleva zapatos. Esta vez mi pie atraviesa el suyo. In-sus-tancial. Me cago en las habilidades de Tyki. Arremeto contra su pantorrilla, y es como patear el aire. Pierdo el equilibrio —solo su agarre en mi mano evita que me caiga.

"¡Tramposo!" Odio cuando Tyki usa sus habilidades.

Como si unas cuantas patadas en la cabeza o pisadas en los pies no le dolieran a nadie. Jasdero y yo deberíamos cazarle con la guardia baja luego y aporrearle en la cabeza como de costumbre.

"Okay, el recreo terminó", dice Tyki.

Arrastro mis siguientes pasos, dejándole ver lo cabreado que estoy. "Entonces, ¿cuándo termina éste baile?" Pregunto una vez estoy seguro que no le gritaré a Tyki por ser un capullo.

"Cuando los dos lo aprendáis. Créeme, yo tampoco puedo esperar. Al principio te estaba ayudando desde la bondad de mi corazón, pero ahora te ayudo porque el Conde me regañará si fallo". Tyki suspira y me lleva por los últimos pasos con los ojos cerrados. "No puedo esperar hasta que no tenga que verte en meses y meses".

El baile termina. Bien, un pequeño descanso del sufrimiento.

"Das asco elogiando", digo.

"Jasdero es malo bailando. Y Rhode le enseñó la parte de la chica. La parte del chico es diferente, y difícil también, ¡así que Jasdero olvidó ambas!" Jasdero parece que va a romper a llorar.

"Tal vez si fingimos nuestra propia muerte—"

Esa puñetera música me corta. Mi primer instinto es el de girarme y disparar al fonógrafo, pero sin mi pistola no es tan dramático.

Esta canción va a quedarse grabada en nuestras cabezas y volvernos locos, sólo lo sé.

Rhode vuelve para llamar a Jasdero de nuevo. Quiero golpearla de nuevo, pero una visión de mi mano siendo apuñalada me detiene. Así que solo aprieto los dientes y paseo sobre Tyki.

Retiro lo de la canción. Ya me volví loco.

"¿Te acuerdas de esa parte que estabas haciendo mal?" Pregunta Tyki, como un burro.

"Algo..." Murmuro.

"Sigues haciéndolo mal. ¿Te acuerdas de la manera buena que te he enseñado?"

"No". Me felicito por mi autocontrol.

Se detiene y me enseña los pasos correctos otra vez. Puedo sentir mi cerebro entumecerse.

Bailando nuevamente, digo, "Hmm... Pero si aprendemos el maldito baile, tendremos que ir a bailar a la cena, ¿verdad?"

"Eso es por lo que os estamos enseñando", dice Tyki, luciendo como si la canción ya hubiera secado su cerebro. Bien. No soy el único. "Pero tendréis que ir a la fiesta incluso si no aprendéis a bailar", advierte en lo que hago este complicado pisotón a propósito.

"¿Y qué pasa si me disparo en el pie?" Pregunto, esperanzado.

"Sería uno de tus planes más estúpidos", dice.

Nos miramos con el ceño fruncido por un rato.

Rompo el silencio. Tengo un montón de putas quejas, ¿y por qué no soltárselas a Tyki?

"Esto ni tan siquiera es danza real", digo. "La música es demasiado complicada, y hay demasiadas reglas. Si voy a bailar, quiero hacerlo como me sienta".

La música se acerca a su final, nada que ver con que vayamos a parar de bailar. Pero esta vez, después de decir obvia mierda acerca de como el Conde nos quiere en una fiesta, Tyki se dirige a Rhode y pregunta, "¿Puedo marcharme?"

_¡Sí, lárgate!_ Pienso.

"¡Pero si acabamos de empezar, Tyki! Aún van mal".

Rhode está tratando de deshacerse de los dedos de Jasdero de sus hombros. En su enfado, se ha agarrado mortalmente a ella. El fonógrafo cambia a una nueva, más rápida canción.

Con eso de Tyki preguntando si puede irse de una puta vez, llega el momento de tomarse un respiro. Me cruzo de brazos y me siento en el duro suelo del salón.

"¡Jasdero también se detiene!" Se suelta de Rhode y se sienta a mi lado.

"Ahí lo tienes. Momento para un cigarrillo". Tyki camina a través de la puerta, y silenciosamente le animamos a ello.

Rhode toma mi brazo. Lleva su otra mano a su cadera y baja la mirada para mirarnos. "El Conde os castigará si le cuento que no estábais intentándolo".

"¿¡Que no lo estábamos intentando!?" Dije, mi voz alzándose. "Hemos estado bailando _todo el día_—"

"—media hora—"

"—y ahora nos dices esto para molestarnos".

Jasdero se desabrocha la americana y la deja a un lado arrugada.

"Jasdevi..." dice Rhode, con ese tono alarmante en su voz.

Tyki vuelve y le habla en un susurro: "Piénsalo así — puedes divertirte viéndolos cuando un pavane comience en la fiesta".

Rhode se ilumina. "Es cierto..." Ella nos sonríe y sale del salón, liberando a Tyki.

Él se queda quieto por un momento, diciéndonos, "Ya sabéis, yo también odiaba la danza formal cuando tuve que aprenderla. Tuve que aprender como cinco tipos de baile en una semana, también. No es tan malo, a pesar de ello—les encanta a las damas". Sonríe.

Una sonrisa aparece por el lado de mi boca, a pesar de estar aún enfadado con él. Jasdero echa a reír, deteniéndose abruptamente para preguntar, "Entonces, ¿por qué Tyki no tiene novia?".

Tyki se despide con la mano de nosotros, saca un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su pecho, y se va. Perdedor.

El fonógrafo sigue sonando. Jasdero me mira.

"¿Quieres bailar?" pregunta, y sonríe como si fuera la mejor broma del mundo.

Es una buena broma, y la música tiene un ritmo que puedo sentir. "Venga", digo.

Me ofrece su mano en una reverencia exagerada que termina con su cabeza desplomada a un lado. Yo tomo su mano cortesmente fingiendo tomarme una falda, haciéndole reír. Empezamos a bailar con los pasos que nos enseñaron Tyki y Rhode (los cabrones), solo que más deprisa, porque esta canción es mejor que eso.

Ninguno de los dos lidera, ninguno de los dos sigue. Rápidamente perdemos los pasos y nos inventamos los nuestros.

Ahora esto es divertido. Damos vueltas alrededor, tropezándonos, nuestro cabello volando. El cabello de Jasdero me golpea en el rostro, y yo le piso los pies, sin pretenderlo. Cuando nos detenemos damos vueltas hacia otro lado, y vuelvo a pisar sus pies, esta vez intencionadamente.

Él suelta un chillido y trata de pisar los míos. Estoy preparado, y lo esquivo. Jasdero vuelve a reír y atrapa mis pies en el segundo intento. Vamos de un lado a otro con las manos agarradas, ahora tratando de pisarnos el uno al otro, calculando el mejor momento para atacar.

Sí, duele un poco cuando nos pisamos con nuestros zapatos de punta dura, pero cuando me retuerzo y colapso en el suelo, es de risa que habría fallado las puñeteras clases de baile. Jasdero, quien está a punto de caerse por la risa, tira de mí por el brazo y me levanta. Él intenta no tropezarse y caerse realmente mal. Intento poner una expresión solemne (apuesto a que me veo ridículo) y terminamos el baile todo serios, una enorme broma en conjunto.

Ese fue el único baile de salón que jamás he disfrutado.

Desafortunadamente, tenemos que ir a una fiesta de verdad. Hay baile tras la cena, y bajo la mirada de Rhode nos dirigimos a la pista de baile. Termino con esta chica de cabello castaño oscuro, tal vez un par de años mayor que yo, con cara de mocosa. Olvido su nombre al momento de oírlo.

"No creo que te haya visto por aquí antes", dice, coqueta.

"Yo tampoco te he visto", digo. Eso es conversación, ¿verdad? Ahora que tengo que bailar con una extraña, es embarazoso no recordar más que los más vagos pasos. No es como que me importase.

Nos movemos con los pasos que dificilmente recuerdo. La puta decide empezar una conversación nuevamente "¿No es ese tu hermano?" pregunta.

Miro hacia donde está Jasdero dando bandazos contra los invitados con la chica que escogió. "Sí", contesto.

"Es un tanto extraño, ¿no? ¡Me alegra estar bailando contigo!" Exclama mi pareja, como si me estuviera haciendo un enorme favor diciendo eso.

Mi pie cae pesadamente contra el suyo. Ella lleva pijillos zapatos que no detienen nada, y creo que sentí un chasquido.

Su rostro se retuerce en lo que rompe en lágrimas. Estoy demasiado molesto como para fingir una disculpa, y si abro la boca será probablemente para echarme a reír. Los bailarines alrededor se giran a vernos. La abandono ahí en el suelo con su dedo o par de dedos rotos.

La muy zorra debió aprender a elogiar antes de que alguien le rompiese el pie.

Me escapo de ella y sus lamentaciones justo a tiempo de ver a Jasdero y su pareja estrellarse contra la mesa del buffet. La fuente de plata colapsa en sí misma, y una bandeja de aperitivos de pescado en pequeños platos cae en la falda de la chica. Jasdero suelta las manos de la chica y se aleja con un grito ante el estrépito. La chica cae al suelo de culo. No parece que vaya a echarse a llorar, sin embargo, solo tiene una expresión idiota de sorpresa. Los imbéciles ricos alrededor de la mesa lo miran incluso peor que cuando pisé los dedos de esa furcia, y quiero reír ante las mismas expresiones idiotas en _sus_ caras. Algunas parejas cercanas se detienen, también.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!" Jasdero se disculpa alto a su ex-pareja de baile. "¡Lo siento!" Pero empieza a reírse entre disculpas, así que no debe estar tan arrepentido. La chica se sienta ahí en su expresión perpleja.

Es entonces cuando Tyki aparece al lado de Jasdero. Se dirige a la chica. "Qué lástima, damisela. Había esperado tener el siguiente baile" dice, tomando su mano, zalamero como si perteneciera ahí. Eso aleja las miradas de todo el mundo de Jasdero.

Jasdero se calla y mira a Tyki con sus enormes ojos.

La chica le permite a Tyki ayudarla a levantarse. ¿Tyki salvándonos el culo? O tal vez le ponen las mujeres cubiertas de pescado. Me la suda. De todos modos, él cruza mi mirada por un momento y enarca las cejas. Quiero arrearle, pero entonces los capullos ricos se girarían todos a mirarme como si acabara de apuñalar a un tipo con el cuchillo del jamón. Si _quisiera_ que me miraran, _apuñalaría_ a un tipo con el cuchillo del jamón.

La orquestra pasa a tocar algo más estúpido, y con la calma escucho a esa puta con la que fui forzado a bailar sollozando en lo que sale del salón, y, en la distancia, lo que parece ser la risa de Rhode.

Sí, no volvimos a ir a otro baile tras aquello.

Así que ahora estamos encerrados en el sótano, lo cual es jodidamente aburrido, pero no está tan mal, porque nos imaginamos unos cómodos sillones, y nadie se ha dado cuenta aún. Sí, está oscuro y huele como a vegetales podridos, y ahí hay probablemente gorgojos y cucarachas y millones de esos putos endemoniados ciempiés aquí abajo. Subimos nuestros pies a los sillones. Jasdero juega con su bombillita, haciendo que las sombras se tambaleen.

Pero Tyki dice que la tradición aquí, cuando se refiere a esos ciempiés, es de lanzarlos a agua hirviendo mientras sigan vivos. Asusta a los demás, también. Así que está bien. Solo dale una nueva oportunidad a mi pie—estamos preparados para ello.

Y probablemente seremos castigados ahora, pero no es como si fueran a pedirnos más bailes de salón. Jasdero está pensando en lo mismo, puesto que está moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, canturreando. Es la canción que aprendimos a bailar—Sabía que esa maldita canción se pegaría a nosotros para atormentarnos.

Sigo odiando los bailes de salón. Tal vez más que esos asquerosos ciempiés.

Pero no importa cuánto los odie, siempre va a haber ese único buen baile.


End file.
